Individuals taking supplements and/or medications are often required to ingest capsules, pills, tablets, or the like, multiple times per week, and in some instances, multiple times per day, in order to receive the necessary amount of active ingredients contained therein at the appropriate time. Traditionally, this requires individuals to self-monitor their supplement/medicine in-take, as through the use of a medication log or pill box having multiple labeled compartments. These methods provide ample opportunity for human error. Additionally, the requirement of having to take multiple pills per day or per week can be cumbersome and inconvenient. Further still, many individuals have difficulty taking medicine or supplements in the form of capsules, pills, tablets, and the like, due to their difficulty in swallowing such items.
To solve some of these problems, medications and/or supplements have been provided in sustained-release tablets, pills, or capsules. Sustained-release tablets, pills, or capsules attempt to alleviate the burdens of taking numerous pills, tablets or capsules per day by providing relatively large amounts of medicine in a single pill that gradually releases the active ingredient over an extended period of time once ingested. However, shortcomings of these sustained-release pills, capsules, or tablets can include a limited time period during which active ingredients are released (e.g., over 8 hours or less), a large size that is difficult to swallow, the delivery of only a single type of active ingredient, and the inability to provide finer tuned delivery of numerous active ingredients, including, e.g., desired time gaps between the delivery of active ingredients.